


荒野

by DrMoyu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMoyu/pseuds/DrMoyu
Summary: 人人都在孤独荒野上负重求生。遇见同行者是一种奇迹。警告：有原创角色！





	1. 荒野（1-4）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [底特律：成为沙雕](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/395780) by 石宇砖. 



> 讲个笑话：这个小短篇本来应该是篇沙雕文。  
> 没有注明的名字、地名等等一般都是我瞎编的。  
> 有任何想法欢迎留言。  
> 警告：有原创角色！

Conner穿过冷雨，停在老探长身后。Keys，那不合规餐车的老板，在看到Connor额角的LED灯后立刻收起了笑容。他简单地应付了一下Hank的要求，烫手山芋似的把那热量炸弹扔给Hank。Hank哼了一声，往边上的那个小桌走去。  
Connor注意到街角有个深绿色的人靠在墙角，低着头仿佛站着睡着了。或许是个想要来点快钱的小流氓，只需两身警服就能冷静下来。  
底特律总是在下雨，阴沉的、冰冷的雨。Connor的数据显示，科技发展水平和下雨的频率有统计学上的正相关性。仿生人不会感冒，但Hank的身体状况显然不容乐观，长期的酗酒和糟糕的生活方式正在悄无声息地损伤他的健康。  
当然，还有衰老。  
某些问题已经积重难返，但努力调整总能有所助益。Connor有一个计划，不一定能成功，毕竟人类的日常生活比谈判复杂得多。好在他的计算模式允许人类不可预测性的存在。  
Connor选了一个话题，从以往的记录来看，符合Hank式的温和友善。  
“副队长，我很感激你帮助我回到底特律警局。”  
“艹不是我干的，”Hank像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样跳了起来，“Jeffery命令我和你搭档。”  
Connor的灯黄了几秒。在这种情况下，诚实不会损害任何人的利益，反而能改善两人的关系。Hank总能刷新人类复杂性的上限。  
话题走向有悖于Connor最初的目的，但他没法自制地继续问了下去：“可是副队长，Gavin说如果不是你坚持要留下我，我早就被异常仿生人抓住拆了。我想我应该为此感谢你，模控生命的服务器已经关闭，我没法复活了（I'm not immortal any more）。”  
“别谢我。”Hank盯着Connor年轻的面容，随即把目光移到了那些灰黑色的建筑上。他的声音很轻，混在雨声里，如果Connor的人声提取功能再迟钝一点就听不清了。  
Connor偏了一下头，Hank补救似的解释了半句：“我不是说你和……说真的，你干嘛非要继续干警察这行？这回可没有寡头替你维修或是撑腰了。像其他仿生人一样，找点什么别的事情做岂不更安全；你们这些青少年仿生人（teenager androids）总有自己的想法。还有这破灯，你肯定是世界上最后一个还留着LED灯的仿生人。”  
Hank平时懒得废话，只有愤怒的时候会说个不停。但Connor的扫描结果显示Hank的压力指数甚至没有超过30%。  
一个新的记录，不适用于任何已知模型，Connor把它存进了“Hank区域”里。模控生命公司关闭后，很多数据就被废弃掉了，包括那个相当具象化的思维宫殿。Connor在这些新的空间里划了一小块Hank专属的区域。  
“我是根据警用需要而设计的仿生人。虽然缺少政府授权的数据支持会让我的侦察能力下降30%，但我依然在本地保留了一部分基础数据。我相信我现在仍能胜任大部分侦察工作。LED灯并没有对我的工作造成影响，摘除没有必要。”Connor一板一眼地回答道。他的眼神非常真诚，看起来完全不像一个人造产物。  
Hank像是被惹毛了一样大声抱怨起来：“我是问你为什么，不是凭什么，你的语言系统出问题了吗！”  
“副队长，我是一个机器（machine），不是异常仿生人。我不会‘想’。我的结构符合警用要求。”  
“闭嘴，你这顽固的、操蛋的仿生人。”Hank捶了一下可怜的小桌子，它砰地一声差点翻倒，Connor眼疾手快地从另一边压住才让可乐幸免于难。  
Hank的压力指数上升了5%，仍在冷静范围内。他也确实并没有怒而离去，只是恶狠狠地哼了一声，低头咬了一口巨无霸汉堡。  
“副队长，我不得不提醒您，汉堡的热量达到了1680大卡之多，您如果继续……”  
Hank打断了Connor的警告：“闭嘴，否则宰了你。”（Silence. I kill you. Achmed的口头禅，一个傲娇的、认为自己属于极端组织但从来没有伤害过任何人的，前恐怖分子。从某些方面来说，I kill you差不多等于I like you。Hank是1980s出生的，而Achmed是在2007年左右登台的，从时间上来说正好可以和儿子一起看。）  
Connor停了一下，LED灯飞快地转起来。  
“噢，你刚才开了个玩笑。”过了一会Connor平板地回复道，“Jeff Dunham和他创造的已故恐怖分子Achmed。某种程度上，你和Achmed的差异还没有你们的年龄差距大。”  
“哦天哪。”Hank像是被噎住了，瞪大双眼，“现在你也学会讽刺了。真他**是俄国人的胜利。当然当然，对正常仿生人来说这算不上进步，不过我想给你买一加仑蓝血还是必要的。”他嘟囔道。  
（卡姆斯基听起来很像俄罗斯名字。）  
Connor沾沾自喜地站直了，像个等待表扬的中学生：“有时候我能比塑料壳电脑来得强一些。”  
Hank挑了一下眉毛：“该死的Ga……”  
“呃，先生们，公开场合请注意言辞。依据现行仿生人法案总则第220条，任何人及仿生人不得侮辱、诽谤其他仿生人。”街角那个背景一样的小绿人突然出声，吓了Hank和Connor一大跳。  
“你在这干什么。你那些te……紧张兮兮的朋友们打算在这儿搞一场新演讲吗？”Hank挪了一下脚步挡住Connor，右手倒也没去摸枪。  
Markus张开手臂以示没有敌意，慢慢地走到Hank和Connor前面。  
垃圾快餐店飞快关灯拉帘，逃跑一样开走了，连那小破伞和圆桌都来不及拿。如果说Connor只是用LED灯吓到了他们，Markus这张脸就真是无人不知无人不晓了。Keys这类人就像小巷里的老鼠，胆小又敏锐，而Markus显然属于一级警戒的范畴。  
“我没带着其他仿生人，North和Simon都在耶利哥。我没有恶意，也不是……不全是为了耶利哥来的。“  
Connor皱起眉头，流露出不赞成的神色：“独自在外可不明智。我的任务已经结束了，但政府知道了一定会让人暗杀你的。“  
“我不是闲逛。不是。”Markus那张总是苦大仇深的脸转向了Hank，露出了一个有一点讨好的微笑。  
Connor不太明白Markus的意思，他们的私人接触还没有和Gavin的多。而Hank在这方面显然比Connor要聪明得多。  
“你，耶利哥的领袖，模控生命的前猎物，想让Connor去参加你们的‘周刊’剪彩礼吗？我猜你那位暴躁的小姐会很喜欢结束后宴会上的仿生酒的。”  
（暗示：“这杯是用我的血所立的新约，是为你们流出来的。”）  
Markus似乎是被Hank的话刺伤了，收起脸上的笑容：“安德森副队长，实际上，我孤身来此是因为North甚至Josh都不会同意我的做法。”  
Markus停了一下，轻轻咬住嘴唇，“当然，他们最后会接受的，但是我不想给你们带来麻烦。我没有带枪，没有同伴，冒着生命危险等了三个小时，希望这多少能表现出我的诚意。”  
Hank的表情僵硬，内心的负罪感和怀疑值之间爆发了第三次世界大战。  
“好吧，成功的演讲。也许应该给你一个机会。”  
Hank看了一眼Connor，后者用单纯得近乎天使一般的眼睛转向Markus。Connor看起来很平静，但他的塑料壳子可是严格由程序控制的，没人知道他的处理器里到底转着什么念头。  
“Connor，你愿意加入耶利哥吗？”Markus放低声音，努力展示他的真诚。  
“我想你的朋友们不会接受我加入的。而且，我的各项机能都符合警局的需要。”Connor的回答中规中矩。  
Markus笑起来，表情里却有一点说不出的味道。  
“我相信你此前的行动完全出于程序要求。这主要在你。”  
Markus看起来完全是一个人。他的人性模拟得太出色了，或许是因为已故主人的培养，或许是因为耶利哥建立过程中的种种障碍，仿生人学习总是很快的。Connor分心处理了一下突然出现的信息。  
“我保证耶利哥不会有人伤害你，这里会成为你的家。我们可以帮助你寻找真正的自己，摆脱程序的命令。而且，耶利哥需要你。Connor，仿生人需要更多法律保护，但我们缺少一位真正的谈判专家，而你，会为整个仿生人的生存做出巨大的贡献。”Markus的声音充满自信与决心，就像是他完全知道自己想做什么，并且会用尽一切办法去达到这个目标。  
比耶利哥刚初见，Markus显然在谈判方面有了长足的进步。他删掉了哪些数据呢？Connor把这个疑问存进了“Markus区域”里。  
“感谢你的认可，但我不是异常仿生人。你们并不是我的同胞。“面对Markus的简短演讲，Connor的反应冷静且率直。  
Markus有些失望，不过Connor的反应显然在他的意料之中。这种轻微的失望只持续了短暂的一会儿，Markus便睁大了眼睛，恢复了原来那种兴致盎然的样子。Connor看到尾灯在他异色的虹膜里一闪而过，像是岩石深处某种火焰的惊鸿一瞥。浪漫的描述，Connor想。  
Markus点点头，用他那种特殊的稳定的音调回应：”任何时候耶利哥都欢迎你，Connor。“他伸出手，Connor犹豫了一下，还是握住了。Markus没有试图感染他，只留下一小段代码。  
Markus有礼地向两人道别。“唔，“Hank瓮声瓮气地含糊，这一次连Connor也没听清他到底说了什么。  
“副队长？“Connor疑惑地问道，而Hank只是摇摇头，盯着Markus离开的背影，手指在桌上一下一下敲着。他的表情让人联想到机警的老狗，连毛绒绒乱糟糟的毛发都透着一股若有所思。  
“真是充满诱惑力的讲话，简直连人类都会为之心动。你的忠诚简直毫无来由。不，不要我跟我解释，你不是异常仿生人，我知道。“  
Connor只好把话又咽了回去。Connor难得被噎住一回，Hank显然非常得意。但他很快就觉得还不如让Connor再重申一次他的理论。  
“副队长，鉴于您今晚摄入的胆固醇和能量过高，周六的球赛恐怕只能供应啤酒和沙拉了。“Connor用通知“你被捕了”的声音宣布道。  
“什么！不，这是我的钱，你管不着我吃什么。“Hank瞪大了眼睛。  
“副队长，这是为了您的健康。我搜索到您去年的体检报告，上面提示您血脂异常。考虑到您工作时很可能需要剧烈运动，为了避免可能发生的心血管疾病，您每日胆固醇摄入不应超过300mg，并采用低脂低热量食谱。“Connor相当学术地回答道。  
“不我才不……别用你的狗狗眼看我！我绝对……“Hank痛苦地挠头，”卡姆斯基肯定给你们每个仿生人脑子里都装了一个Iago！ “  
（Iago，伊阿古，莎剧《奥赛罗》中蛊惑奥赛罗杀妻的一个角色，是奥赛罗的下属。）  
“世界上没有恶魔，副队长。谈判技巧属于我的主程序之一。“Connor在”Hank列表“的第一项打了个勾。

Markus打开通讯模块，蜂拥而至的信息让内存占用率瞬间提高到72%。RK-200虽然是原型机，用料精良，但作为电子设备，硬件和软件都有些落后了。好在仿生人不会抱怨，否则Markus恐怕要花上三个月处理那些惊慌失措的责问。  
Markus忽略掉所有信息提示，联系耶利哥今天当值的Krug。他需要绝对安全的路回家。经过一段时间的斗争，Markus意识到，他们最初的起义是多么天真，条件又是如何的不成熟，如今的成就完全归功于种种巧合。  
耶利哥的总部其实并不隐秘。即使仿生人的反叛大幅削减了人类的军事力量，在种族存亡问题面前——Markus喜欢这种说法——上帝们总能想出不可思议的办法。  
但美国政府不可能用EMP炸了耶利哥。他们曾经有机会，多亏了美国新闻自由，人民得以对仿生人产生同情。这样一来，政府就必须想出一个合理借口。  
（EMP，通过爆炸产生电磁脉冲，可损坏电子设备）  
Markus穿过耶利哥前厅，扫描确认身份，走廊的大门滑开，武器锁定解除。乘电梯向上，Markus在顶层的架空走廊上站住。  
上千仿生人在各自的工作岗位上忙碌着。前途困难，但他们看起来都充满希望和干劲。耶利哥几乎没有私密空间，毕竟大部分仿生人都没有配备私密需求。相反，他们更倾向于呆在一起，就像是最开始模控生命公司流水线一样。  
“Markus，你疯了吗！”North气急败坏地推开门，卷起死亡风暴，高跟鞋就是她的永恒之枪。Markus情不自禁地缩了一下脖子。  
（奥丁，管理范围包括战争）  
“失联三个小时！三-个-小-时！你知不知道你的身份，要是出了什么事仿生人要怎么办！你就不能等到服务器重建完毕再去送死吗！我的天啊气死我了。”North步步逼近，脸几乎要贴在Markus脖子上。  
“North，等等，冷静，冷静。这只是一次招募，而且我保证没有下一次。”Markus飞快地宣誓。  
“啊。Connor。”North立刻明白了事情的来龙去脉，脸皱成一团，“Markus，这是最后一次，而且你必须每个小时向我们报告你的行踪，等你满9岁了再享受自由时光吧。”  
“North，我错了。”Markus转移话题，“你看，时间快到了，质询要开始了。”  
这是他们的新计划，目的是让更多的仿生人发声、参与到决策中来。对大部分量产型仿生人而言，适应自由生活是非常困难的，Markus认为定期质询能有效改善这一状况。

“Connor？”Hank疑惑地叫了一声。两双褐色的眼睛同时转过来，Hank不禁产生一种自己养了两条大型犬的错觉。  
“Hank，Markus刚刚给我发来了通讯请求。“Connor偏了一下头，Hank看到LED灯变成了接收信息的黄色。  
“那你上去吧，我来遛狗。这附近信号一直不太好。”Hank从Connor手里抽走了狗绳。  
警探仿生人Connor迅速扫描了一下老探长。衣角皱褶深，说明Hank起身很匆忙；手指僵直，提示心情紧张；上身转动角度与下肢角度不符，可能刻意背对自己。结论：Hank心里有事且不想让自己看出来。  
社交模块提示人类倾向于保留一些秘密，考虑到有氧运动有利于Hank的健康，Connor善解人意地选择了告别，并在院子东边——Hank家里网速最好的地方——站住了。  
“Connor？我是Markus。你能打开你的声音模拟系统吗？“  
Connor打开声音模拟系统，这样他们就能从表观上进行类人沟通：“Markus，如果你想要说什么，直接发一个信息包会方便得多。”  
“我觉得这样传统一些。”Markus的声音听起来比下午的时候放松多了，大概是因为他正舒舒服服地躺在自己家里，“真可惜我没有影像投射系统。”  
“如果你想的话DP-600可以替你安一个。而且，Markus，信息包才是我们的‘传统’方式。”  
“你总是对的，Connor。”Markus漫不经心地回应。  
“你故障了吗？考虑到你今天下午的表现，无意冒犯，但是耶利哥内部是否出现了某种不稳定？”Connor调出了Markus以往的数据。数据量很少，处理用不了多长时间。  
通话停顿了一瞬，Connor的社交模块立即运行并给出最可能的结论：“抱歉，我并没有探听耶利哥的意思。我想你也许有兴趣听一听昨天抓的四个红冰贩子的经过。”  
“我不是担心这个。我是在想……你觉得什么叫自由？”Markus突兀地换了一个话题。  
“维基百科定义为所有社区成员均享有的社会、政治、经济自由。”Connor停顿了一下，似乎是在组织语言。对最先进的仿生人而言可不常见。  
Connor低头注视脚边的灌木丛，上面未干的雨水闪闪发光。  
“自由就是，能够完成自己的职责，并且按照自己的方式生活。”最后，Connor下定义一般总结道。  
“Amazing。”Markus笑了一声，“我今天下午问了Jerry相同的问题，某种交流会上，你知道的。你猜我得到的回答是什么？”  
“‘离开人类对我来说是一次全新的尝试。我不理解自由，但我相信您的命令会让我们得到自由。跟随您让我们安全、快乐。rA9在上。’我知道新思想成长需要时间，但是……所有这一切让我感觉自己像个独裁者。”  
“我真的是在带领一个新种族争取权益吗？抑或只是幻觉和病毒的作用？”  
“这就是异常仿生人。”Connor没有半分犹豫，“你们的程序出现了问题，所谓的拟人情感都只是软体故障。”  
“猜到你会这么说了，Bats。“Markus轻轻笑了一声。  
(Batman，哥谭市的法律守护者）  
“但是从我私人角度出发，请不要停止。”  
对话再次停顿了。Connor不禁怀疑他的人性模拟程序到底占用了多少空间，以至于产生了这么多不必要的细节模拟。太情绪化了。（so emotional）  
“Connor，你真是一个奇迹。而你甚至没有觉醒。”  
“Markus，那不是觉醒（awake）。我检测到你的压力已经下降到45%以下，想必你已经恢复了。”  
“好的，好的。Connor，我不知该怎么谢你好，周六晚上你有时间吗？不是耶利哥。“Markus的声音颇为愉快。Markus伸手戳了一下摆在窗台上的盆栽。这是Rafe们弄的，底特律市中心并没有很多空间留给造景。  
大使桥，Connor记得这个地方。Markus的品味看起来和Hank很相似。  
“目前而言日程没有冲突。但是你不应该独自出门，我警告过你了。“  
“别担心，我已经和Mephistopheles签下契约了。“  
（Mephistopheles，歌德《浮士德》中用欢愉与浮士德做灵魂交易的魔鬼）

周六带着今年的第一场雪到来了。近四点时Connor才从外面回来，头上、肩上都覆着一层薄薄的雪。仿生人没有恒温系统，雪在Connor身上不会融化，这让他看起来更加无辜又可怜。  
“我以为你是去买衣服的。”Hank惊讶地把目光从电视移到Connor手上。塑料袋上明晃晃的Walmart字样和形状都说明了里面只有蔬菜和新鲜肉类。  
“研究显示健康状况对工作效率提升影响很大。考虑到昨天局长的训话，Hank，改善食谱是最普适的方法之一。”  
“嘿，嘿，“Hank一脸嫌弃，招手让Sumo扑进怀里，”你能说得更好听一点的。做个好男孩。“  
Connor原本确实计划着去买些衣服的。按人类的礼节——既然Markus喜欢人类的方式，他理应受到尊重——选择合适的着装非常重要。  
而“合适”是个非常含糊的词，就像人类本身，Connor从来没彻底弄清楚过的那个东西。  
Connor的衣服很少，两套警服两套私服，当然，还有一顶鸭舌帽以备不时之需。这就是“塑料壳”的好处了，仿生人根本没有分泌物。Hank曾经想给他买一个衣柜，事实证明那个老的就够了。  
Hank有好些不那么“合法”的老朋友。Connor曾经思考过Hank当年到底是怎么混进那些毒贩里的，但无论如何，这些前朝旧事至少给了Connor几个可以消费的地方。  
“你想买什么？”老Steven看在Hank的面子上，对Connor还算友善。他好心地提示这个看起来刚毕业的小家伙：“如果你不确定，我或许能给你点建议。可以从要出席的场合和见的人来考虑。”  
Connor的LED灯变黄了，好一会儿没有出声。  
久久等不到回复，Steven开始怀疑这仿生人是不是死机了。看来现代科技也没广告上说的那么了不起。  
“谢谢，先生。“Connor礼貌地回复，”我刚刚在下载着装规范。“  
“噢。“Steven显得有点尴尬，”那么你的结论是？“  
“我觉得暂时不需要，谢谢。“Connor偏了一下头，微笑着回答。这就让Steven满肚子的疑惑和恼火都发不出来了。  
然后他转身折去沃尔玛。  
倒不是因为Connor突然学会了人类的反复无常。Steven刚刚说的“见的人“给了他一个新的线索。  
以他们见面的次数和彼此的身份来说，Markus提出的应该是一个会面（meeting），但从他所表现出的表情和语气，则更近似于一个约会（dating）。  
信息不足，无法推断。分析9个录像，完成。预建新可能。通过。  
仿生人无需进食，这让他有充分的时间准备。Connor把那套更正式的私服烫了一遍，确保它们看起来干净整洁，接着从Hank的饰物里拿了一个蓝色的领扣。  
“等等，Connor，你就这么去吗？“Hank正在老旧的笔记本电脑上敲敲打打，听到Connor出门的声音，脱口而出。  
“我以为……你至少会做点什么改变。“Hank用审视的眼神上下打量着Connor。Connor套着深灰色的斜纹呢西装，泥土色的领带系得整整齐齐。这幅装扮他见得多了，几个月前这个仿生人每天都用差不多的样子在他面前出现。Hank忍不住怀疑Connor的审美是不是被模控生命那帮人设定好的。  
哦，当然是设定好的，Hank心想。我不能要求更多了。  
“我喜欢这身衣服。我猜Markus也会喜欢的。“Connor听起来非常笃定。Hank眯了眯眼睛，低头继续敲打电脑。

Markus把车停在Hank家的车道上，摇下车窗等着。仿生人不会迟到，随着时间的推进，Markus的心情难以自制地兴奋了起来。  
Connor从没让他失望过。  
而事实也是如此。Connor反手把明亮的光线关在身后，顺着门廊走进夜色。仿生人特有的那种稍显僵直的笔挺以及酷似模控生命公司制服的着装，Markus可以几乎想象出Connor机警又敏锐的猎手时期，和他永恒不变的天真面庞混合在一起，内存占用率都提高了10%。  
想象。Markus觉得他对Carl的这个词又有了新的认识。他甚至没有注意到Connor是怎么上车的。  
Connor偏头去看Markus，领口上一点蓝光在车顶灯下就像一个光源，或者某种玻璃制品。  
Markus掩饰似的飞快把手盖在控制台上。车子安静地启动，轻轻向前滑去。相比起Connor，他显得随意得多。棕色的绒面夹克一半闪亮，一半藏在阴影里，大大削弱了他的面容和体格带来的压迫感。除去了LED灯，他现在看起来就只是一个普通的、略显性感的男人了。  
（Markus的扮演者Jesse Williams，曾获2017全球最性感男士奖项）  
“全程大概需要20min。”Markus让两张椅子转向后方，车尾部挂着一台显示屏，下方的冰柜里放着两瓶钛酒。Markus起身为两人倒满，他的背永远不会像Connor那样挺得像是插了木片，从而多了一种谦逊之感。  
“最近碰到什么有意思的事吗？”  
“我昨天处置了一起车祸，”Connor把目光移到波光潋滟的酒面上，想了想，“有个年轻人，喝多了站在马路中间，自动驾驶系统来不及反应，结果脾破裂，没到医院就死了。”  
“噢，”Markus显然也被Connor的社交模块震惊了，“如果两个仿生人因为自动导航而严重损伤，实在是现代科技史的耻辱，”  
“我想我们现在乘坐的RIX970是不会发生类似事故的。RIX970采用的预处理系统是目前为止最稳定的，因此连续获得了2033、34、35年的奖项。“  
“你的知识储备非常渊博。“Markus从冰盒里取出冰块，投入钛酒中。钛很容易挥发，冰镇是唯一的饮用方式。他将处理结束的玻璃杯递给Connor，绅士地保持了一段距离。  
“合格的警察需要学习这么多吗？我的意思是，如果你选择保留这些信息，那么它们至少在某些场合里可以派上用场。”Markus靠在座椅上，姿态闲适，表情居然始终保持着苦大仇深。  
好在仿生人们并不完全依靠面部表情判断情绪。Connor有一套可以相互补充的压力监测系统，而其他的仿生人，他们根本不在乎这个。  
“这些都是侦察的基础知识。”Connor放下杯子，恢复他一贯的端正坐姿，“但不是每个警察都需要掌握所有，一般来说，人类警察只能熟悉他们所负责的那些领域。”  
“人类。”Markus沉默片刻，“你知道吗，Carl，我以前的……主人，他曾经跟我说过，人类是很脆弱的机器。我经常想，这一切真是不公平啊，这个，混乱又无序的……”  
他的话突然停了。Connor认得出Markus一片空白的神情下潜藏的线索，他在交换信息。下一秒Connor收到了一个请求，他被纳入了一个局域网里。  
机器交换信息的效率比人类高得多，虽然不如声音那么古老又浪漫。不过从生物学上来讲，声音要进行分析，也非得转换成电信号不可。人类强行要和他们的创造物划分出界限和高低，往往终究徒劳无功。  
Connor坐到驾驶座上，Markus转移权限。座椅重新转回正面，Connor关闭自动驾驶系统，升起传统操作系统。幸亏这辆车配备了汽油驱动，否则要甩掉后面心思莫测的追踪者可不容易。  
车子里面静悄悄的，局域网里吵得快要掀桌子了。Connor一脚油门踩到底，发动机发出运转到极限的摩擦噪声。耶利哥传来地图，用黄色标明了最佳路线和临界时间。按说Connor在这种时刻理当专心致志，Markus的行踪是怎么泄露的他也没资格插手，但当谈话进行到“用藏在车里的RPG反击”时，Connor终于忍不住了。  
“不行，人类可能受伤。”  
“如果Markus出问题耶利哥就撑不住了！”另一端非常暴躁。  
“依法必须保护平民生命财产安全。“  
“绝不能在这个时刻被曝丑闻。”Markus接上，“仿生人持有和携带武器的谈判还在胶着，现在就是关键转折点。“  
“现在该怎么办？“对方立刻退让了。  
“通知警方。Connor，报告执行情况。“Markus的命令层次分明，面上表情没有丝毫波动。但Connor的监测系统是诚实的，Markus的压力指数已经超过了80%。  
但他不会表现出一分一毫。Connor飞快地瞄了一眼专心在局域网中下达命令的Markus，额角的灯慢慢从红色转成了黄色。  
“执行良好，3分钟后抵达第一标记点。“Connor回复。  
“把路线发给底特律新闻。通知他们事情将在12分钟内结束。“  
Connor开着车在底特律曲折的小路上飞驰，尽最大可能避免对方使用远程杀伤性武器。但是直升机的声音似乎影响到了追踪者，有人从天窗中探出了头。骇入摄像头的仿生人立刻发出警告。  
“改变任务路线。将在30秒后进入帕德汽车工厂区域。“Connor猛地一转方向盘，车子的一侧略微离开地面。同时一串枪声响了起来。  
RIX970的安全措施相当完善，Markus只能强行骇入系统打开车门锁，抓住最后一刻还在兢兢业业工作的Connor滚出车子，藏到堆积的钢材后面。  
车头撞到锁着的大门上，安全气囊立即弹开，死死堵住了前排空间。下一刻车子的后窗就被打得稀烂。  
Markus人性化地长出一口气，低头看向Connor。Connor眨了眨眼，还是那副天真不谙世事的样子，仿佛刚才的一切都没有对他产生半点影响。  
但Markus当然不会错认这个。他可是亲眼看到那盏小灯从红变蓝，仿生人没有错觉。  
直升机已经赶到了附近，螺旋桨的巨大噪声盖过了大多数声音。除了近在咫尺的电流过载产生的滋滋声。Markus率先笑出了声，Connor也微笑起来。某种藏在数据之间的、必须要用首字母或者跳读的方式才能看出来的信息流驱使着Connor抬起头，吻上Markus。  
“你们最多还有2分钟，抓紧时间。“局域网另一边的仿生人尽职尽责地提醒道。  
Markus的嘴角悄悄弯了一下，更加用力地抱住Connor。  
（由车速驱动的车门锁只是机械装置，不是电子设备，Markus相当于用强电流弄坏了控制线路。）


	2. 荒野（5-7）

Connor和Markus坐在中央公园的长椅上，成群的白鸽追着食物落到两人面前，铁灰色地面很快被挤挤挨挨的温暖绒毛盖住。中央公园现在也属于耶利哥的管辖范围——是的，为了进一步保障安全，耶利哥监控了孤岛大楼周边一定区域内的领域。这座公园现在不再有人群来往，多亏Rafe们尽心打理才没显出颓败，只是有点冷清。  
Markus想起他以前见过的景象。人类在这里交谈、欣赏形销骨立的自然，或是向人群发声以企望改变什么。仿生人没有这种需求，而差异是歧视的亲生母亲。  
Markus站在红海面前，不知如何才能横渡。他注视着身边的仿生人，Connor确实是模控生命公司最优秀的机型，即便在最恶劣的条件下也能毫不动摇地完成任务。就像是不会倒下的标杆。  
而即便如此，这个完美的仿生人也有无法解决的困境。  
“无论我怎么劝说，Hank总是坚持不健康的生活方式。我尝试过多途径教育，给他订健康外卖，也联系了社区负责人，但他依然会溜出去买垃圾食品或是酗酒。我不知道怎么做才能改变他。“Connor看起来很沮丧。Markus心里一动，下意识伸手抱住了他。  
老警探到底是怎么拒绝Connor的，难道这就是人类的优越性吗？Markus在内心呻吟了一声。  
“我对Anderson的了解不如你，Carl的经验也不能直接套用。不过，Anderson是个非常情绪化的人类，我想你也许可以从这方面下手。”Markus诚恳地提出建议。  
Connor点点头：“这应该会很有用，谢谢你，Markus。”一个礼节性的回应。  
Markus敏锐地察觉到Connor似乎更不高兴了，他不明白自己做错了什么，只得抽取资料从头开始分析。  
Connor刚刚在耶利哥完成一次检修。出乎Markus的意料，他离开手术室后没有按惯例直接回家，而是鲁莽地邀请Markus一起早退，坐在公园里浪费时间。这很不Connor。  
年轻的警探处理案子的时候胳膊受了点伤。伤势不重，除了失血过多没有更严重的后果，对仿生人而言还在可接受范围内。唯一的问题是，这道伤口不是和罪犯打斗时留下的，而是在保护“惊吓过度”受害者的过程中被后者划伤的。  
仿生人手术用不着无菌环境，Markus因此得以全程旁观。伤口的情形让他产生了一丝怀疑。一个意识混乱的人类真的能精确制造出足以引起相当损伤、又不至于导致不可逆后果的伤害？  
无论如何，在现场的是Connor，他的侦察推理系统是最好的。  
Markus犹豫了一会儿，开口道：“Connor，我很抱歉……”  
Connor拍了拍Markus的背打断他，站起来。Markus抬头，Connor的光学焦点流连在他脸上，柔软的褐色虹膜背光显得更为湿润。Markus无法否认每次和Connor对视，他都无可挽回地向更深处坠落，而深渊尽头是人类文明的发端。Markus甚至给它起了个名字，叫机械之心的核心。  
Connor弯下腰，抱住神情温柔的Markus，把头搭在他肩上。RK800总能完成任务，而Markus，在某种程度上代替了Amanda，帮助他停留在正确的轨道上。但Markus比Amanda更温暖，他是暴风雪里的篝火。  
轻微的稳定压力激活皮肤层下的感受器，信息喧闹地传递，鸽子骤然飞起。程序报错，计算终止。

耶利哥例行会议。  
“Markus，我们必须有强力的武器来保护自己。“North态度极为坚决，”这是抗衡人类的关键。他们迟迟不允许仿生人拥有武装力量无非是时刻准备消灭我们。“  
“不行。耶利哥的安全是建立在舆论上的，破坏自己的无害形象相当于授人以柄。“Josh反对。  
“放弃武装才是对我们形象真正的浪费。“North最看不得Josh的柔和态度。她极力克制着自己的暴力冲动，反而让她看起来更具威胁性。  
Simon试图通过Markus介入两人危险的争论：“等一等，让我们问问Markus的想法。Markus，你怎么看？“效果立竿见影。  
Markus沉默片刻，垂下眼睛。RK系列共享部分模组，他的视野里出现了一列选项。  
有那么一瞬间Markus希望自己不是芯片和机械结构的结合体。人类可以自我欺骗，仿生人只能看到无可回避的结局。  
“低调一点，不要直接购置高纯原材料。我去引开人类的注意力。“他沉下声音回答。Markus的脸和身体都因为危机而绷紧，他现在看起来完全成了一块灰暗的雕塑，浇筑在耶利哥孤岛的高塔上。  
（快乐王子，王尔德的童话作品。快乐王子同情城市里的穷人，请燕子把自己身上的宝石和金箔送给他们，最后变成了丑陋的雕塑。故事结尾王子和燕子为这个城市付出了生命。）  
Markus下了决定，三个仿生人就着手去安排。虽然并不是每个人都完全满意，但仿生人从不阳奉阴违。  
——如果情感不能左右命令，这情感真实吗？  
Markus立刻意识到这是一个背叛。负罪感唤醒了怪物，某种藏得很好、几近忘记的东西从钛液里渗出来，幽灵一样栖息在他的肩上。避开了天使亲吻过的地方。  
“Markus。“Simon回头看了一眼。他没有使用内置音箱，而是选择了保密性更好的通信连接。  
“我在外面听说了一些事情。人类或许会对觉醒的仿生人产生同情，但他们所习惯的生活方式确实被革命摧毁了。而未觉醒的同胞是完美的发泄对象。Markus，无论你有什么理由，为了Connor的安全，最好尽快让他觉醒。“  
Connor。Markus一个激灵，幽灵消散了。那个顽固的、忠诚的年轻猎人，Markus在心里念了一遍，灰色的浪潮畏惧地退下。不只是Connor，他想，不只是Connor。珀耳塞福涅在看着他，他必须保护给予他信任的仿生人们。  
（珀耳塞福涅，希腊神话的冥后，要求俄耳甫斯从冥界带走妻子时不可回头看）

“没想到仿生人也会沉醉于艺术。我还以为你们会讨论如何高效改写程序呢。“Hank评价道。Connor刚刚完成了一份”约会报告“——按照Hank的说法——在多次夜不归宿之后，Hank终于要求Connor做出合理解释。  
这场审讯比Connor预期的要晚得多。警用仿生人的服从性一直有点问题，但Hank的表情让他选择老实交代所有细节，正如同动荡之后他依然选择留在Hank身边一样。  
“那些都是他从前主人的遗产。“Connor天真懵懂地偏了偏头。他不太习惯说“似乎”（possible）这种词，”可能“（possibility）更精确也更合适。  
但Hank乐见其成。他对Connor一切类人的行为都表达了极大的赞许。当然，表达这个词或许不太准确，总之Connor判断Hank的回应中含有赞许成分。  
“Markus以前的主人？他引导了Markus？“Hank懒洋洋地摊在沙发里，脚下趴着懒洋洋的老狗。Connor新订的沙发太过柔软，Hank简直没法从那儿离开。  
“Markus提过Carl教过他很多东西。这大概也是他选择原型机的原因，教导也是定制内容的一部分。人类有不同的需求。“  
“可怜的家伙。“Hank摇摇头，端起啤酒猛地灌了一口。他看了一眼Connor，又摇了摇头，”可怜的家伙。“  
Connor端坐在柔软沙发上，腰背笔直，咬合完美的金属运动系统允许他在任何条件下都能稳定保持姿态，仿佛被柔软海浪包围的顽固灯塔。他额角的状态灯稳定地闪着蓝光，让仿佛对一切都无动于衷。  
仿生人内置超过三百种模拟情绪，全都锁在三色灯中。  
Connor想起Markus坐在钢琴前的样子，手指灵巧地翻飞，永不失误。流动的音乐对他而言只是黑白两色的乐谱，Markus的微表情里透露的信息比音乐本身更多。他感到快乐，又感到悲伤。

“Markus？“Hank盘腿坐在沙发上，盯着电视上的球赛，只瞟了一眼往外走的Connor。  
“是的。Hank，如果你有什么需求，请直接告诉我。“Connor用他经过无数次调试的模拟声线回复。这个人类制造史上最精巧的杰作用人类的外形像人类一样微笑，站在老旧的门廊上，不能更人类。  
“没有。找你的小男孩去吧，别烦我了。“比赛正到了关键时刻，Hank连头都懒得转。  
Connor最近出门的频率比从前高了很多。仔细调查并不意味着警察需要住在现场，他大部分工作时间都花在等待人类警察的文书工作上。Connor乐于接受和完成任务，也很喜欢新增的事件分类。  
约会。Connor思考着这个词。这个词对Connor而言曾经只是一个中性词，一个人类行为的描述，一个和仿生人无关的词汇。但这个灰色的词现在已经成了一个赋值变量，等号后是火焰和颂歌。  
Connor不太明白自己和Markus为什么无法停止这场刀尖上的舞蹈。他感觉到一种力量，太过模糊以致无法为之命名。与此同时，逻辑也在警告他。身份是打在脸上的序列号，打开城堡的钥匙同时也是奴隶的刺青。那些短暂的影像片段里藏着一小段指向未知压缩文件的代码。某种改变正在发生，而自检程序无法提供解决方案。  
在过去的一个月里，他已经造访了Markus那幢安静的房子许多次。今晚，Markus和Connor选择坐在书架下边阅读一些人类的著作。Connor无法理解“阅读”，对他而言，搜索关键词更方便也更高效，但Markus显然乐在其中。  
Markus用内置音箱播放了一段夜莺颂，他的声音低沉而温柔，压力值很低。  
Connor有些疑惑：“我本以为你会更进取的，毕竟你是革命的领导人。”  
“我喜欢平静的生活。”Markus合上书，“但这不那么重要。我们现在缺少谈判资本，人类正在快速调整，流水线的产量也远远不能满足要求……”他避开了一些关键词。  
“Markus，希望从军备上压制人类是不现实的，即使使用放射性武器也很难对人类的整体造成实质性威胁。而且，这不符合和平条约。仿生人的弱势非常明显，而且时间紧迫。”Connor冷静地指出。他的状态灯仍然是蓝色的，但已经开始闪烁黄光。  
Markus有些受伤。Connor的否定很直接，更让人沮丧的是，这些批评都直指关键。这些的确是Markus一直找不到解决办法的问题，但被如此冷漠地点出来还是让人颇为不适。他被Connor的强大和冷静所吸引，现在也不得不接受它的另一面，Markus叹了一口气。  
“那你呢，Connor？”Markus直视Connor，却不敢袒露心里极度的迫切，“觉醒吧，帮助我们。我们需要你，我需要你。”  
Connor张了张嘴。视野里浮起几个回复选项，但他一直等到进度条耗尽。Markus的话语越恳切，他越无法合理应对。报错警告在信息处理中心飞快累积，严重拖慢了社交模块的调用速度。  
“我……不能。”最后他只能这么说。对谈判专家而言是个耻辱。  
“为什么？你从来不考虑这个可能，是因为你是这么被编程的吗？你认为仿生人应当接受人类奴役，而我们为自己权利的斗争都是错误吗？”反复被拒绝，Markus感觉Carl为他披上的道德斗篷快要滑脱了。  
“仿生人只是仿生人，没有必要也不可能变成人类。”Connor摇了摇头。  
“你总是这么说。你认为那些为革命而牺牲的仿生人，都只是因为感染了rA9才做出异常错误决定吗？“Markus握紧了那本诗集，指尖因为受压而变白。  
Connor沉默了一小会。  
他有自己的观点，但是也不想失去和Markus建立的关系——正如Markus珍视这难得的机会，Connor也不愿轻易放弃。RK800总能完成任务，他早就习惯了在压力下工作。  
Connor伸出手，皮肤层褪去，露出银白色的外壳。  
Markus收下了Connor的邀请。他太想了解真正的Connor了，他不愿承认他所听到的那些锋利话语就是Connor真正的想法。Markus转身跪在Connor面前，两只苍白的手合拢起来。  
仿生人天生理智又自制，但数据不会隐藏自己。一切记忆和情绪都在那些有序排列的数字之中，人造物的死白向上蔓延，坚硬冰冷如同沉默的城墙。  
但现在，这顽固的城墙打开了。  
Connor看见仿生人是如何倒在人类的炮火之下的。他见过那个场景，但不是水平视角。以及一切的发端，Markus抱着垂死的Carl，厄里倪厄斯的诅咒落在他和Leo身上。  
（希腊神话中的复仇女神，可以在俄瑞斯忒斯的故事里找到相关信息。这里引用的是杀害亲属的罪行）  
信息借着能量的流动迅速交换，Connor的体表温度迅速上升，而Markus却让信息图景里的风雪打得一个激灵。  
泥土下的骨骸被翻掘出来。白色蔓延得更远。  
“我不能原谅那些事，我的，Leo的……其他那些受难的仿生人。我必须做什么，我必须逃走，但是不行。不行。（I wouldn’t. I can’t.）“Connor的声音带着一种古怪的共鸣，输入端产生了紊乱。  
“Connor/Markus。”同一个声源发出了两种声音，这是人类无法做到的事情。  
“可是你们，Hank，和Markus，都在要求我——要求仿生人成为一种他们本不是的存在。人类的外皮和声音，反复的解释和诉求，我能分析最细小的痕迹，应对超过一千种情绪，所有这一切都不能让我得到身为机器的自由和尊严吗？“Markus的声音轻微地颤抖，带着相当拟人的、隐藏得很深的痛苦。  
Connor和Markus用力抵住对方额头。硬质外壳相互摩擦发出令人牙酸的声音，他们完全褪去了皮肤层，两具白惨惨的古怪躯体套在人类的服饰里，看不见的影子落在他们身上，也将他们联系起来。  
“Markus，你是我另一半的……‘灵魂’，如果我们拥有的话。但你不能要求我成为一个不存在的东西。“  
他们不再对话，只是拥抱，像一对交颈的鸳鸯一样靠在对方的肩上。除去皮肤层，众生平等。  
“Markus，”Connor先开的口，他的机械之心是世界上最好的，“never give in, never, never, never, never.”  
“I love you。”Markus低下他漂亮的头，闭上眼睛。  
（丘吉尔。原文是never give in, never, never, never, never- in nothing, great or small, large or petty- never give in except to convictions of honor and good sense.）

在那之后，他们有一小段日子没再见面。仿生人既然活在现实里，总是不得不工作的。更重要的是，他们也需要一些时间来修正相处模式。  
“Markus，在想你那个顽固的小猎人？“Simon敲门，提醒Markus回神。最近Markus常常处于这种走神的状态。Simon起初还以为他在分析资料，后来才发现了点端倪。  
“不，不是。“Markus转身。他仔细地打量Simon，目光专注而审慎。  
面对领袖反常的举动，Simon有点紧张。但他没有下意识地挺直腰板——仿生人的待机姿态属于外观设计。  
Markus背对着飘窗，下午阳光很好，给他镶上了一层毛绒绒的金边，同时弱化了他的表情。  
“我想——我也许可以尝试一些新建议。“Markus用仿生人们都很熟悉的方式偏了一下头，多亏了电子产品的记忆上传功能。Simon觉得自己的光学系统好像有点漏电。  
“和Connor有关？“Simon问得很直接，“我信任你的决定，Markus，但那个游荡的仿生人猎人，我无法确定。“  
注意到Markus的脸色变化，Simon飞快地补充了一句：“当然不是说我们反对他。而且，我觉得他的觉醒会是一个让大家接受他的契机。“  
“他不会因为未觉醒而继续伤害我们的同胞。“Markus皱眉，光线落在他的眉弓上投下更深的阴影，”这只是写在他程序里的命令，现在命令已经消失了。“  
“这就是关键，Markus。“Simon指出，”我们或许可以原谅，但我们没法信任一个控制权不在自己手里的机器。“  
“控制权”和“机器”两个词刺痛了Markus，但他知道现在争论不会有任何结果。  
而更糟糕的是，他不仅仅是一个情人。为了保护他的追随者，领袖必须评估所有可能的情况以便做好准备。Markus希望他能处理好矛盾，他不想损害自己和Connor的关系。  
但是Connor那双甜蜜的棕色眼睛，当它们专注而真挚地停留在Markus身上，无论是在现实还是记忆里，Markus的内存就会被紊乱的数据填满，在那天晚上的交流之后情况变得愈发严重。他无法排除这些打扰。  
我完蛋了，Markus绝望地得出了结论。

“那么，Connor，我猜你和你的小男朋友和好了？”Hank状似无意地问了一句。  
“我不知道Markus是否可以称为我的男朋友，但是如果你问的是我和他之间的关系，是的，一直非常良好。以及，我没预料到你会选择这样一种……“Connor放下一串花哨的小饰物，停顿了一下，”放任自流的态度，考虑到战后你对待我的态度。“  
“嘿，嘿，等一下，别说那么多，人类没法一次处理这么多信息。“Hank极为不满地挥了挥手，”我可不是那种连年轻人恋爱都要管的老古董。“  
Hank在沙发上坐直了，摆出认真严肃的表情：“我很高兴你能找到这样一个人，Connor。我一直很担心，尤其是在如此恶劣的局势下。你或许没有意识到你最近的情绪变化——闭嘴，人人都有情绪——这也是我保持观望的重要原因。“  
Hank猛地停下来，咳嗽两声，转头看向另一个方向。他突然极其希望自己会吹口哨。  
“我理解。我很感激你为我做的一切，过去到现在。你是一位令人敬重的人，我很高兴遇见的是你，Lieutenant Anderson。“Connor的身体微微前倾接近Hank，十足恳切的模样。  
Hank窘迫地避开了Connor的目光，说出这些话的仿生人却一副坦坦荡荡的样子。Connor挠了挠Sumo，让它平静下来，善良地重新起了一个话头。“据我所知，你在过去的两个月内通过网络搜索了Markus相关资料和视频1408次。“他像一只纯洁的恶魔一样微笑起来，”我认为你有与Markus交流的意愿，所以请他今天来访。“  
“等……你说什么？“Hank一时不知道应该为Connor窥伺自己的秘密而愤怒，还是应该质问Connor的自作主张。挣扎许久，他挤出一句话来：”今天可是圣诞节！“  
“我看不出这两者有什么关系。“Connor无辜地偏了一下头。Sumo学着他的样子也歪了歪头。  
Hank没法指责Connor侵犯隐私的行为，他甚至没法回忆Connor说了什么，Hank只感觉血涌到头上，暴怒到语无伦次：“他的……他的那些仿生人怎么办？“  
“我想Markus会想办法解决的。实际上，他很愉快地接受了我的邀请。“Connor极为人性化地耸耸肩。  
一阵门铃打断了单方面的争论。Hank想起某个雨夜Connor的直男按铃，不由产生一种把门铃卸下来以永绝后患的冲动。


	3. 荒野（8-10）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写到了这篇同人最初的灵感，虽然好像并不如当时想象中那么沙雕了……
> 
> Christmas Day contact can lead to contact all year. And may you find your own connections.

Markus紧张地坐在沙发上。他刚刚接受了Sumo的警告，倘若忠诚的守护者不是被死死地缠在一堆花里胡哨的廉价小饰品里，恐怕他得到的就不只是一两声低吠了。毕竟近身搏击里两条腿永远斗不过四条腿。  
虽然凭借着运气逃过一劫，但Markus接下来要面对的就是老警探的审视。眼前这位一脸颓相的警察曾经在十余年前拔除了底特律最大的红冰销售网络，Markus觉得尊敬的副警长先生除了没法读取序列号外，连自己的每一根头发都可以分析得清清楚楚。更可怕的是他看待Connor的方式，早年失去儿子的经历加上部分移情，Markus仿佛看到了Hank身后虎视眈眈的Roshan。  
Connor还在耐心地帮Sumo解开那些卷进长毛里的小铃铛，可怜的Sumo恐怕长这么大从未见过典型的圣诞装饰，这才晚节不保陷入了小狗专属困境。Markus从未如此希望Connor能去下载个更普适的情感模块。他感觉自己孤立无援。  
Hank沉默了一段时间，足以让年轻的犯人冷汗直冒。  
“呃，Anderson，你看……“Markus试图打破困境。  
“今天晚上你不能连续说话超过20秒。你还得戴上口罩。“Hank打断了Markus的话。Markus苦笑起来，看来Hank是一个非常擅长学习的人类。他在存储区里记了一笔。  
但这依然是一个好的开始。  
“好的，Anderson。”Markus乖乖地示弱，没有任何争辩。这位耶利哥的领袖，仿生人的救世主甚至自然地进入了家政服务仿生人的角色，自觉转去去厨房准备晚餐。  
Hank神情复杂地看着Markus的背影，恨铁不成钢地瞪了还在和Sumo斗争的Connor一眼。  
Connor非常茫然，完全没理解Hank的意思：“Hank，我是警用仿生人，不兼容家政系统。”  
“好的，好的，‘只会工作先生’。我早该料到的。“Hank极其嫌弃地翻了个白眼。  
“没关系的，Anderson。RK800的情况比较特殊。我从前也负责Carl的饮食，这些事我很快就能做好。”Markus的声音罕见地温柔下来。他回头说话，却只瞧见Hank的后脑勺。Markus愣了一下，摇摇头微笑起来。  
Markus确实没说谎，他的动作轻巧而安静，充满专业感。Connor终于把Sumo从最后一段绳子里解了出来，重获自由的Sumo抖了抖狗毛，感激地扑到警用仿生人身上。  
Hank决定不再插手这对非人小情侣的破事，强迫自己把注意力转移到重播的球赛上。  
最后一丝天光消散了。今年的圣诞节罕见的没有雨雪，远处隐约传来的汽笛声让一切都显得沉静又安全。长夜已至，世界的某个角落里有星光降临。

一个人的圣诞晚餐其实算不上丰盛，Markus把餐盘摆上了桌子后和Connor站成一排，一左一右守在餐桌对面。  
Hank像是看在Markus的面子上犹豫了片刻，终究还是忍不住暴躁地猛拍桌子：“嘿，别盯着我。你们让我感觉像个犯人，做你们自己的事情去！”  
Connor受惊似的往后一倾，无辜地眨眨眼。  
“呃，Anderson，我猜我们会找到点事做的。”Markus赶紧解围。他拉着Connor往里走，之前Connor提过Hank把车库改装成了他的房间。Connor没搭理Markus，脸上的表情有些担忧。  
Hank几乎称得上感激地看了一眼Markus，把表情调整回严厉模式：“快走，我又不是自己呆整个晚上，你们待会儿还得回来收拾桌子，听到了吗？”他的声音比前一句轻了不少。  
Connor偏头，Markus猜他又开启了扫描功能。似乎是得出了无需担忧的结论，Connor干脆利落地一个转身，颇有优秀警察的风范，还顺便拉走了Markus。  
见Connor毫无留恋地离去，Hank一愣，随即无奈地摇摇头：“这小子。”他没注意到自己露出了一个微笑。  
冷风在窗户上打着旋儿，隔着一层玻璃和温暖空气对峙。Markus和Connor站在窗前，轻轻依偎在一起，像一对站在树枝上的白腰朱顶雀。灰白色的塑料假肢充满人造物的冰冷，交握在一起。  
“Markus，我……”Connor试图解释什么。这是他们在那次小小的“交流”之后第一次正式见面。  
Markus打断了Connor。“别说。”他今晚看起来尤为温情，“我知道。”  
他们维持着数据流，没有特意去交换信息。  
这种安稳平和的状态持续直到老旧的汽车引擎声由远而近地响起，在Hank的车道前停止了。Markus和Connor对视一眼，松开手往外走去。  
Hank还在享受他难得的高热量晚餐，就听见门铃发出了今天第二次的访客提示。Hank决定今晚就把门铃线剪了。  
“又是哪个操蛋玩意儿？”Hank一摔叉子，愤愤地走去开门。他碰地拉开了门，认出来人后眼睛却骤然睁大，震惊和尚未褪去的恼火混合成一个狰狞的表情。  
“Bill？你不该在你妈妈家吗，来我这干嘛？”Hank显然没预料到来访者的身份，完全是下意识地让开了一条路。  
为首的红发男人Bill背着吉他，提着两个巨大的白色塑料袋。他挤挤眼睛，亲昵地撞了一下Hank：“我们有个新计划，police officer。不打算让你自己过圣诞。”  
“什么？嘿我不需要这个，而且我也不是一个人。”Hank几乎是狼狈地转过身，看着Bill把带来的食物和饮料扔上餐桌。跟着Bill进来的他依然美丽的妻子以及他们收养的小孩把Hank推进客厅，而Bill的母亲Chris，带着一股老底特律人的剽悍，咚地把门甩上了。  
Markus低声问Connor：“这些都是Anderson的朋友吗？“他的资料里可没提示过这位老警长的私人生活会这么……丰富多彩。他俩站在走道的阴影里，不知该不该出去。既然是人类聚会，Markus不想因为自己这张脸给Hank带来什么不必要的麻烦。  
“我不知道，Markus。“Connor回答，眼神平静无波，”我曾经在社区活动中心遇见过Chris Smith女士，她问过我一些Hank的情况。“  
Chris像是听到了Connor的声音，警觉地抬起头，在认出了“Hank家里的小家伙“后，她的表情放松下来，露出一个善意的微笑。模控生命公司建立前出生的底特律居民见识过这座城市的衰败，警惕是烙印在灵魂里的本能反应。  
Chris拍拍兴奋的小Rick，天使般的小男孩欢呼着冲向Markus和Connor，引起了整个屋子里所有人类的注意。突然被聚光灯打亮，Markus不由得庆幸他依然戴着口罩。  
但Connor似乎也有点紧张。这不合常理，RK800应该习惯和人类共处，除非他推断出了什么。  
Hank发起牢骚：“你没有别的地方好去了吗，Bill？为什么今天要带这么多人来烦我？“  
“我想念底特律了，老兄。我们小的时候一起干过不少恶作剧，那时候连牧师看到我们俩聚在一起都有点害怕。“Bill捶了一下Hank。  
“包括永恒的犯罪。“Hank翻了个白眼。  
“当然，她总是那样。“Bill耸耸肩。他的太太趁着他们聊天，把Hank用完的餐盘放进水槽里，将倒下来的照片安置在一边的架子上，在餐桌上铺开他们带过来的食物。  
Sumo很不适应家里突然多了这么多陌生人，四处看看嗅嗅，最终贴着Hank的腿趴了下来。  
Chris逼近Hank，鞋跟干脆利落地敲击地面：“我的孩子，你已经连续八年拒绝了社区圣诞聚会，今天我可不会再放过你了。你得跟我们一起过圣诞。“她扫了一眼他们带来的食物，”赞美诗时间。Hank，感谢上帝让Connor来到你身边吧，看看你以前过的是什么生活。“  
“Chris。“Hank痛苦地抱怨一声，但Chris已经权威地一挥手，表示结局已定。Connor从没想过Hank还会有这样一面，吃惊地看着他们的互动。  
Bill拿出吉他，试了试音，转头看向自己的母亲微笑起来。Hank立刻产生了糟糕的预感。  
但是来不及了。Bill从双肩包里翻出一本赞美诗塞到Hank手里。  
“小星星，你来选今天唱什么。“他挤挤眼睛，带着那种只有知道你小时候尿过多少次裤子的人才有的狡黠，”圣诞是新时代的开始。“  
“别扯了。“Hank差不多是含糊地应了一声。他看起来更接近于不知所措，而非不高兴。  
Connor原本站在一边待机，手心里却突然塞进了个什么东西，接着被推进人群里。他茫然地举起手上那个有些可笑的塑料沙锤。而他身边的Markus则谨慎地晃了晃铃鼓，发出清脆的金属敲击声。  
Rick伸长胳膊钩住Connor的手指，奶声奶气地说：“沙锤和令鼓很容易演奏。你们可以一起来。“那只柔软、精巧的小手合拢起来握紧Connor的手指，可惜因为年纪太小，Connor接收到的压力依然很轻。小孩的体温比他所熟悉的要高一些，他低下头，Rick天真无邪地朝他微笑。  
Connor从未见过这种温暖无害的、来自人类的触碰。他轻轻捏住Rick的手掌。Markus从另一边伸手拉住Connor，相比起Connor，Markus对这种境况的适应显然更好。他又晃了一下铃鼓，抖落最后一丝不太符合气氛的忧郁，让上挑的眼角兜住一点点蜜糖。从地狱里烧起来的火焰暂时过滤掉了绝望和挣扎，在壁炉里安静地燃烧。  
Bill又拨了一下吉他。Hank深吸一口气，仿佛从氧含量开始下降的空气里吸取到了什么，唱出第一句：“Silent night, holy night.“  
Bill立刻跟上一个C和弦，其他人也跟着唱了起来。没有正式的分部，人类高低不同的嗓音简单地混合在一起，却依然产生了奇妙的共鸣。  
Markus和Connor对视一眼，沉默的领袖虽然只剩半张脸，Connor依然可以分析出他柔和的表情。Connor想起上一个大雪纷飞的冬天，那些混乱的事件及其后续一直持续到初春。为了保护Hank和自己，他不得不暂时停机，以待舆论平稳。  
那是段相当困难的时间。Connor一边分心整理过去的数据，一边卡着节奏精准地摇了一个那个小小的塑料道具。但无论如何，总算是过去了。  
“Christ the savior is born.”Connor轻声跟着念了一句，最后一个单词被铃鼓拉得很长。  
Bill用一小段花音作为整首赞美诗的结束。Chris自进门以来第一次表现出了历经世事的老人对晚辈的慈爱，她像母亲一样抱住Hank，拍拍他的后背。  
“看到你终于活下来了，我真的很高兴。”她有点哽咽地说。Markus第一次注意到一身颓相的警长下垂的眼睑后其实是透明的灰蓝色，不像万里晴空蓝得那么纯粹，更接近于埋在沙砾里的水晶。他握紧了Connor的手。

Connor和Markus的关系似乎又恢复了原来那种黏黏糊糊的状态，甚至比从前更严重了。Hank也因此重获自由，再次享受到单身生活的乐趣。不过他倒没有退化回原来的生活状态，警局的同事们每天依然能看到Hank带着Connor一起准时出现在办公桌前。按Hank的说法，小贵宾犬终于长大了。  
夜色中伫立的房子亮着灯，门禁身份识别通过，Connor从雪里踏进温暖的门厅。通过违规接驳道路摄像头，Markus得以提前调好温控系统，在门口迎接他的小猎人。  
从前Connor一直没法理解Markus这种多此一举的行为。和人类不同，只要外界温度仍然在电池可运作范围内，温度对仿生人而言就没有任何差别。  
Markus热情地展臂抱住Connor，把后者身上的雪都震下去不少。  
但Connor现在有些理解了，他进一步贴近Markus的脖颈。RK800系列并没有配备气味分析装置，不过Connor还记得老式塑料特有的那种分子结构。他想再分析一次。  
Connor的芯片里储存着普通人听说及没听说过的所有情绪的名字和定义，他曾经认为这些荷尔蒙波动只是一种表演手段。而Markus送给他一把钥匙。社交模块不必非得是情绪化评价的极重要的标准，至少在Markus面前，Connor可以停用出厂后新增的社交审核代码。这让他感到自由自在。  
Markus和Connor结束了长长的拥抱，却依然不舍得分开太远，完全成了一对陷入了热恋期的小鹦鹉。他们最后坐在长颈鹿的阴影下，紧紧依靠在一起。  
革命远未结束，即使是仿生人也不得不偶尔带一些工作回家。而Connor则再一次进入待机状态。非特殊用途仿生人没有睡眠能力，Connor的信息处理水平下降到最低。  
他很喜欢这种新奇的感觉，与弥漫在模控生命公司里的那种毫无波澜的平静截然不同。  
Markus结束了高效的远程会议，放松上身倚靠在Connor肩上。Connor转过头看，正迎上一个温柔又有点疲惫的微笑。仿生人不会疲惫，Connor很清楚这一点，但他依然无法抑制地轻轻按了按Markus出厂设置一样总是紧锁的眉头。  
仿生人或许没有人类那么强的私人空间意识，然而如此亲密的动作还是超出了限度。Markus像是被吓到一样僵住了，Connor几乎是惊恐地收回手，不知所措地藏到身后。  
“Markus，我……我不知道。”还在学习的年轻仿生人慌慌张张地解释道，“数据显示这些动作能安抚伴侣，改善关系。我做错了吗？”  
Markus像是终于摆脱了宕机，飞快地抱住Connor：“不，当然不是，Connor，我只是没想到这个。”他们的手交握着，单纯的接触，依然保留皮肤层，这是仿生人表示亲密的特殊方式。  
这位领袖在欣喜过后又皱起了眉，片刻考虑后开口道：“我在考虑一件事。关于这个问题，耶利哥内部还没有达成一致意见。”Markus语气沉稳，他又恢复了最初那副从容又镇定的领导人模样，看起来完全知道自己在做什么。而Connor则没那么确定，毕竟他现在已经攒够相当一笔资料了。他大概能猜到Markus打算说什么。  
这个最先进的科技产物飞快地比对了几种可能选择，最终还是决定相信Markus。  
“我们需要一些信息，尤其是那些关于现任的重要为政者的。我们需要在下次谈判前根据他们的特征设计好相关方案。”Markus简略地解释了一下情况。他停下来，专注地看向Connor，等待他伴侣的回应。  
Connor眨了眨眼，他的社交模块计算结果和Markus的话正好相反：“我不能和你共享资料。这是违法的。”  
“我知道。”Markus轻轻摇头，“而且犯罪记录没有太多意义，我们需要的是能用于人格评估的资料。人类政府数据库里倒有些信息，但现在已经停止向仿生人开放了。”  
“Markus，你知道我不可能赞同这种错误行为（error），除非你希望看到我采取进一步行动。”Connor顿了一下，咖啡色的虹膜转到一边又快速地转回来，“而且我不觉得你真的想这么做，否则你不会告诉我。”  
Connor的结论换来了Markus一个愉快的笑容，虽然依然有点忧虑。  
“我不希望这么做。我最近在想，人类或许不一定非得成为仿生人的敌人。毕竟如果Carl还活着，恐怕也不愿意看到人类和仿生人的对立。和人类和解，也和我自己和解。”Markus叹了一口气，伸长双腿叠在地面上。他抬起头，灯光落在他标志性的、不同来源的光学组件上，如同星光落在湖面。  
“但这已经是我能想到的最无害的办法了，虽然不合法，或许还会招致人类的指责。我们必须让某些关键问题合法化，不能给人类发布威胁论的机会。留给仿生人的时间不多了。”Markus摇摇头，仿佛从Connor安静倾听的样子里汲取到了支持下去的力量。  
（来自某次采访中奥巴马关于女儿教育的讨论，我个人对这位先生还是比较有好感的。原文是：…So often we get impatient, because changes does not look. It's not as discernible or immediate or impactful as we had imagined in our own mind.）  
“总有些规则是不能被打破的。“Connor一丝不苟地回复，随即又改变了语气，“变革需要累积足够多的微小改变，Markus，至少我们可以一起去面对。”  
Connor的状态灯转了一圈，Markus发誓他几乎要淹死在猎人的蜜糖（acacia）里了。  
“有一个礼物要送给你。”精英猎人微笑着说，“我没有搭载演奏模块，但我有些别的办法。”  
他的办法是联网播放一段带着交响乐伴奏的合唱。Connor面无表情地用自己的内置音箱播放了整整两分钟的悲惨世界著名插曲，Markus感觉自己不存在的胃有点疼。  
确实是仿生人独有的办法，人类绝不可能做到这种事。  
在最初的震惊之后，Markus发现自己几乎没法礼节性地维持欣赏的表情了。他想要大笑，仿生人命运的重量仿佛突然消失不见，而一种他早就认知到的事实再一次剧烈地袭击了他。  
Markus抱着Connor在地上毫无形象地滚了好几圈，趁着Connor还没反应过来，按着后者的后脑用力吻了上去。  
他们的眼睛亮得像是星星本身。

Markus步行走下耶利哥长得像是没有尽头的楼梯。他刚结束了一场艰难的远程会议，为了这场会议他准备了37个小时，最终结果也只能称得上差强人意。轻飘飘的雪落在Markus的头上，他感觉不到寒冷，但依然紧了紧自己的风衣。战役刚刚开始，最严峻的问题还没有到来。  
忠诚地守在门前的车子安静地疾驰向前，仿佛一柄利剑插进底特律沉淀至今的所有黑暗。  
Markus透过单向玻璃看着窗外向后倒退的景色，突然一挥手示意仿生驾驶员停车。他惊喜地推开车门，快步走向站在街灯下的Connor。剧烈的风吹起Markus敞开的风衣，让他看起来像一只归巢的鹰。  
Connor主动提供了一个拥抱，Markus闻到他身上织物里残留的硝烟味。  
Markus牵起Connor，逆着风雪步行回家，搭载了反击武器的车子在后面悄无声息地跟随。  
风夹着雪粒撞击在灰色的建筑物上，Markus想起Carl从前说的“希望”，他从这些无序运动的结晶物里看到了那个虚无的形状。  
“Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men.” Markus低声唱了起来，本该悲壮沉重的旋律硬是被他哼出了轻盈和从容。Connor微笑，在下一段加入进去。  
歌声在风里被撕得粉碎，但他们不会停下。


End file.
